Warcraft universe
The Warcraft universe (aka Warcraft franchise or History of Warcraft) is the game world, history, and lore created by Blizzard Entertainment, beginning with the seminal title Warcraft: Orcs & Humans. This page contains information about the official sources of Warcraft lore. See also lore, Category:Sources, WoWWiki:Citation, and WoWWiki:Book citation index. Games The computer games were the origin of the Warcraft universe, and continue to be its primary focus. Much has changed in the lore since Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, with each new release greatly expanding the world and revising some of the past lore. Warcraft I introduced the basic conflict between the orcs and humans, as well as the characters of Medivh, Llane, Garona, and Lothar. Warcraft II expanded the world beyond the continent of Azeroth to include Khaz Modan and Lordaeron. The dwarves, high elves, trolls, goblins, and Burning Legion were introduced, as well as a host of new characters. Warcraft III expanded the world yet again by introducing the continents of Kalimdor, Northrend, and Outland, a detailed backstory chronicling the creation of the world of Azeroth, and several new races including the night elves, the tauren, and the Scourge. World of Warcraft has continued this trend by allowing the players to experience nigh all of the colossal world as no more than one of the many little players, as well as introducing a host of new creatures and characters, such as Garrosh Hellscream, son of Grom. Warcraft: Orcs & Humans * Warcraft: Orcs & Humans ** Manual *** Chronicles of the War in Azeroth *** The Destiny of the Orcish Hordes *** The Azeroth Army of the First War *** The Orcish Horde of the First War *** Creatures of the Land ** Game *** Battles of the First War ** Demo *** Missions of the Demo Warcraft II * Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness ** Manual *** Legends of the Land (Azeroth) *** Places of Mystery *** A Brief History of the Fall of Azeroth *** The History of Orcish Ascension *** Nations of the Alliance *** Clans of the Horde ** Game *** Battles of the Second War ** Demo *** Missions of the Demo * Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal (expansion) ** Manual *** The Aftermath of the Second War *** Legends of the Land (Draenor) *** Clans of Draenor ** Game *** Beyond the Dark Portal missions Warcraft Adventures * Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans (cancelled - see book Lord of the Clans) Warcraft III *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos **Manual ***Human History (since the end of the second war) ***Orcish History (After the Second War) ***Undead History ***Night Elf History ***Origin of the Burning Legion ***Heroes and Villains ***Bestiary **Game **DemoWarcraft III: Reign of Chaos Demo *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (expansion) **Manual ***Chronicle ***New Orc Hero ***New Human Hero ***New Undead Hero ***New Night Elf Hero **Game World of Warcraft *World of Warcraft **Manual **Game **In-Game Books ** ** ** ** ::*Official forums ::: ::: ::*Lore ::: Blizzard lore posts ::: ::: ::*History of Warcraft :::Timeline (from official site, 2004) :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: *''World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade'' (expansion) **Manual **Game **: **: *''World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King'' (expansion) **Game **: **: *''World of Warcraft: Cataclysm'' (expansion) **Game **: **: **: **: *''World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria'' (expansion) **Game **: **: Upcoming games Novels and short stories * Warcraft Archive ** Of Blood and Honor - by Chris Metzen ** Day of the Dragon - by Richard A. Knaak ** Lord of the Clans - by Christie Golden ** The Last Guardian - by Jeff Grubb * War of the Ancients Trilogy - by Richard A. Knaak **Warcraft War of the Ancients Archive *** The Well of Eternity *** The Demon Soul *** The Sundering * Cycle of Hatred - by Keith R. A. DeCandido * Rise of the Horde - by Christie Golden * Tides of Darkness - by Aaron Rosenberg * Beyond the Dark Portal - by Christie Golden and Aaron Rosenberg * Night of the Dragon - by Richard A. Knaak * Arthas: Rise of the Lich King - by Christie Golden * Stormrage - by Richard A. Knaak * World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Trilogy **The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm - by Christie Golden ** Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects - by Christie Golden ** World of Warcraft: Wolfheart - by Richard A. Knaak ** Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War - by Christie Golden * Short Stories Manga and comics Comic *World of Warcraft: Ashbringer Manga (Manhwa) *The Sunwell Trilogy (Ultimate Edition) - by Richard A. Knaak & Kim Jae-Hwan **Dragon Hunt **Shadows of Ice **Ghostlands Ongoing comic *World of Warcraft (Wildstorm comic) Ongoing manga *Warcraft: Legends - by various authors & Kim Jae-Hwan **Volume 1 **Volume 2 **Volume 3 **Volume 4 **Volume 5 *Death Knight - by Dan Jolley *Mage - by Richard A. Knaak *Shaman - by Paul Benjamin *Shadow Wing - by Richard A. Knaak & Kim Jae-Hwan **The Dragons of Outland Upcoming comic *World of Warcraft: Lich King Upcoming manga *Shadow Wing - by Richard A. Knaak & Kim Jae-Hwan **Nexus Point **Volume 3 Movies *Warcraft Movie (planned) DVDs *Warcraft III Cinematics Disc *The Making of World of Warcraft Pen-and-Paper RPG Sourcebooks Warcraft *Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game *Alliance & Horde Compendium *Manual of Monsters *Magic & Mayhem *Lands of Conflict *Shadows & Light World of Warcraft *World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game *More Magic and Mayhem *Lands of Mystery *Alliance Player's Guide *Horde Player's Guide *Monster Guide *Dark Factions PDF-only material *World of Warcraft RPG Character SheetWorld of Warcraft RPG Character Sheet at White Wolf's download site *World of Warcraft RPG Conversion DocumentWorld of Warcraft RPG Conversion Document at White Wolf's download site *World of Warcraft the Roleplaying Game PreviewWorld of Warcraft the Roleplaying Game Preview at White Wolf's download site *Bones of Ironforge *Lands of Mystery Extra Web Bonuses *Lands of Mystery Extra Blue Dragonspawn Stats *Monster Guide Web Supplement Strategy guides RTSs *Warcraft: Orcs & Humans Official Secrets & Solutions *Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness The Official Strategy Guide *Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal Official Secrets & Solutions *Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition Prima's Official Strategy Guide *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Official Strategy Guide *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Official Strategy Guide World of Warcraft *World of Warcraft Official Strategy Guide **World of Warcraft Master Guide, Second Edition **World of Warcraft Battle Chest Guide *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Official Strategy Guide **World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Binder Bundle **World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Battle Chest Guide *World of Warcraft: Dungeon Companion **World of Warcraft: Dungeon Companion II **World of Warcraft: Dungeon Companion III *World of Warcraft Atlas **World of Warcraft Atlas Gift Pack **World of Warcraft Atlas, Second Edition **World of Warcraft Atlas: The Burning Crusade ***World of Warcraft Atlas: The Burning Crusade, Second Edition **World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Atlas *World of Warcraft Strategy Collection (re-issued 2008) *World of Warcraft: Bestiary *World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Official Strategy Guide *World of Warcraft Atlas: Wrath of the Lich King * World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Signature Series Guide * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria Signature Series Guide * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria Limited Edition Guide Other books *The Art of Warcraft *The Art of World of Warcraft *The Art of World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade *The Art of World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King *Cinematic Art of World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King *The Art of World of Warcraft: Cataclysm *The Art of World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria *The Art of Blizzard Entertainment - includes many Warcraft related artworks Other *World of Warcraft World Map *World of Warcraft Trading Card Game see for all WoW TCG products **The Alliance Art Card Set **The Horde Art Card Set **The Art of the Trading Card Game *World of Warcraft Miniatures Game *Warcraft: The Board Game's collection **Warcraft: The Board Game **Warcraft: The Board Game Expansion Set *World of Warcraft: The Board Game's collection **World of Warcraft: The Board Game **World of Warcraft: The Board Game Shadow of War Expansion **World of Warcraft: The Board Game The Burning Crusade Expansion *World of Warcraft: The Adventure Game **World of Warcraft: The Adventure Game Figure Expansions References External links ;Blizzard Entertainment : : : :: : : : : ;Board games : ;Warcraft RPGs : : : ;TCG ;Other : : : da:Warcraft de:Warcraft es:Universo Warcraft it:Warcraft nl:Warcraft no:Warcraft ru:Вселенная Warcraft Kategooria:Lore Kategooria:Sources Kategooria:Blizzard Entertainment